Adam and Nina
by Vulgar-Notions
Summary: This is just a random love story.Ninas point of view.she is head over heels for him and she imagines her whole life with him. LEMON!IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

We sat there on that hill. The same one where he first kissed me, I still remember the warmth of his lips on mine. He was my best friend, he knew every detail of me from my ocean foam green eyes , my height , my favorite restaurants even my bra size….. He knows my darkest secrets….and weaknesses as I know his. For some reason my heart still races when he kisses me….I thought that feeling would have worn off by now.

Suddenly he pulls me closer and laughs when he hears how fast my heart is….and how red my face is…I look up at his creamy brown eyes and he smirks. I look away but suddenly I feel my chin pulled up and warm lips are suddenly on mine. It may sound corny but he's my other half I'm sure of it. Not that I'd ever have the balls to tell him…I melted every time. Damn it, why couldn't I do the same thing to him?

"wait….Adam…" his name rolled off my tongue like velvet.

"ha ha Nina… your blush is so cute… "

"shud-HMM!" I was cut off…another mind-blowing kiss that made prince-charming jealous.

It was weird…this feeling inside. Kind of like when you just eat as many marsh mellows as you can… well I've never tried that but I can imagine it…..somehow….

I've had boyfriends before but they weren't Adam. He made me want to just start singing the stupidest things… I was his. My heart a slave to his. Was he mine? I wanted to know. No…I needed to know. God Nina have a little dignity…..STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF….So why exactly did I feel this way? What was it? Why cant I breathe whenever I think about him?

"hey…?-" that same voice knocked on the door in my head. "- Nina? Was I too much for you?" he laughed.

I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't hold it anymore…it just_ sort of slipped._

"_I love you…" I whispered. My eyes were still partially closed and I was in a daze. WHAT? I screamed at myself. H-HOW COULD I SAY THAT?! WHAT EXACTLY DID I JUST SAY???? The next thing made my heart stop._

_He moved his lips to my ear. "I love you too…." he whispered._

_Suddenly our whole life flashed before my eyes. From when we were kids. I'd attempted to climb the biggest of all the oak in the yard and terribly failed….I just cried and cried until Adam put his hand on mine, I hadn't even noticed he had came over because my eyes were sealed shut with pain. It was also the first day I ever met him, he had become my brother's closest friend…I didn't even know the boy whose hand was on mine but when he spoke I felt safe…. "Don't worry, I promise not to leave you here by yourself. I'll take you back" he smiled and I couldn't help but blush. He didn't know me either…He's a year older than me , my brother Ike, wasn't too happy about us even being friends, he punched Adam the day we told him we were dating….I refused to talk to him for a month and a half. Until he was going to burst, he finally apologized and he tried to give me "the talk" since he was the only person who could due to our parents death. I laughed so hard I cried, I was a junior in high school did he really think I was that stupid and uneducated in sex? PLEASE._

_I also saw our future….it scared me a little because of its clarity. I was looking at myself in the mirror , a white dress wrapped me up like a present. My hair was down a veil covering my watery eyes. What was this? "alright! Its time Ni! Come on!" Ike yelled excitedly. Ike? I turned to see Ike in a fancy black tux , he suddenly put his hand out to me as if encouraging me to take it. I did as I was expected and placed my pale hand in his. He smiled tenderly at me , " Can't believe I'm about to lose my little sister………." he smiled sadly. His eyes were glazed over. I wanted so badly to hug him with all my heart but I didn't get the chance… We were already in a huge hall -like place…covered in white. White walls, white flowers, white everything………suddenly I realized what this was. My wedding. I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach…… and then I looked to see the faces of my family and friends and even the spirits of my mother and father smiling. Then I looked forward…to the altar shrouded in white as the rest of the room was…There he stood, all fancied up….I wanted to laugh, he'd never wear that. He looked me with those same mysterious brown orbs that glistened ever so lovingly……a soft smile plastered on his face…._

_Ike's arm was linked with mine, he would replace dad. Finally, we stood at the altar and Ike's hand was replaced with Adam's. I couldn't believe there was STILL heat in my face. His tender smile then turned to a sly smirk. The priest had said all the verses from his medium sized blue bible. "The vows may be exchanged now…" He turned to Adam. _

_Adam pushed the veil out of my face._

" _Nina, my high school sweetheart, This is the most amazing day of my life, because my life with you begins today. I've always dreamed of this moment….to share it with you…..to be the one to be behind you to catch you when you fall….to hold you when you just have to cry. I wish that I could take that all the pain you've ever had and hold it inside my own heart for you…just so you wouldn't have to feel an ounce of sadness…Our lives have just begun……Lets never grow apart…I love you , Nina"_

_I couldn't see or feel anyone but him now. His words echoing in my brain…._

_The last thing I hear is that same priest "I now pronounce you , husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" and an inviting pair of lips is set on mine……mmmm… I'm lost in my thoughts…I've had this dream so many times and yet every time he spoke those words….I felt that feeling rush back with 10 x the power than it had in the last dream. _

" _Nina….hey Nina?" Adam coaxed me from those thoughts yet my eyes stayed closed. I was happy listening to the soft tap of his heart beat and the warmth as I lay content against him._

_End Chapter 1 :D _

_AUTHORS NOTE* Adam and Nina are both mine. this is a random love story i came up with X3_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note*Here u go! Chapter 2 of Adam and Nina PSSSSSSSSSSSt!!!!! This is a lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING****LEMON*****

I had woken up to his smell. I knew where I was. I opened my eyes to see I was in his living room, covered by his blanket. I pulled it closer and inhaled the scent deeper.

"mmmmm…." I breathed. It was then that I noticed I was alone, I missed his parents friendly faces, they had just got on the cruise ship to Fiji this morning. Where was Adam, Maybe he was upstairs? I got up and headed up the wooden steps. When I reached the top I could hear the patter sound of water. Oh, he was in the shower…._OH.. He's in the shower…._

_Suddenly my mind wandered to a dirty place. I could see him, water running down his muscular form…steam surrounding him. I was almost drooling…What was I doing?! I was standing right in front of the door for Christ sake!! Damn these perverted thoughts…. My cheeks heated up. I'd imagined it before though…and even touched myself….I felt so embarrassed even admitting it to myself…It was only once or twice but god was it amazing. I ran back downstairs like a cat. I sat down and tried to get rid of those images of him and that feeling in-between my legs. Huh…I breathe in and out. I thought the feeling was gone…but then I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Hey, looks who's awake. What's up sleepy-head?" It was Adam. duh. Who else would it be? Why did I feel so surprised? Suddenly I noticed why my cheeks were burning hotter than before ….he was shirtless and his hair was still wet and dripping. I just sat there staring in awe._

"_Hey. You okay? You look kind of warm." he put a still moist hand to my forehead. My blush get even worse and I looked away._

"_N-nina..?" I looked at him embarrassed. He started to laugh, which hurt my feelings a little. I pouted and looked away again. Suddenly My chin was pulled and I was forced to look at him._

"_ah my little Nina…. What could you possibly be so embarrassed about, eh?" he held back a giggle._

"_ummm….I-I..-" I knew that he knew. He got closer to my face and pecked my lips for a mili-second .then he was at my ear._

"_do you want me?" he chuckled._

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything…I was completely immobilized …..the only obvious thing working in my body was my heart._

_I tried to talk but it only came out as a squeak. "a-a-a…….."_

"_Geez, nina I was just playing….relax my little nini, heh" he backed away. Wait so he didn't want to….Did I even want to..? Damn I wish I wasn't so hot right now….Its killing me. Adam started to walk away but I instinctively grabbed his hand. He turned around a little surprised. "yeah?"_

"_come here a sec…" I patted the couch. As I directed he sat down and looked into my eyes. I couldn't tell what the burning sensation was or even if it was physical feeling. It almost hurt in a way._

"_A-Adam….?"I asked softly._

"_y-yeah?' he looked a little worried._

"…" _I couldn't believe I was actually pondering 'THAT'_

"_what is it? Did I upset you? I'm really sorry…You know I was just kid-" I cut him off with my lips._

_A forceful yet sweet kiss. I could almost laugh when I felt him shake slightly._

"_N-nina…" he groaned a little into my mouth. We finally parted to catch our breath. _

_I pulled him so my mouth was ear level with him._

" _I want you Adam…-" I couldn't believe I was saying this! "-Really bad…"_

_He looked at me with gentle eyes. He was red! "Nina…you don't have to give yourself to me like that…. I love you." his words made my heart throb, but I really did want him!_

"_Adam… I want to!" I suddenly said._

"_Nina…You don't have to-"that was it. I jumped on him and put my lips on his. Ohhhh….he smells so good…and his taste…_

_He loved it, he moaned into my mouth. In less than a second I found myself underneath him, he had taken control. He then pulled away panting and looked at me again._

"_nina… do you really want to trust me with something as special as this?" he blushed_

"_What do you mean? Of course I trust you I know you'd never hurt me." I was still trying to catch my breath that he stole._

"_No… that's not what I mean…I mean….your virginity.." He looked away as if he was feeling guilty . _

_I smiled and put my hand to his face. "oh Adam… I'm sure…. You're the only one I want to share this with." Wow…when did I get so…corny? Adam slowly brought his mouth back on mine . He bit my lip a little asking for entrance, which I gladly obliged to and opened. His tongue danced with mine as he explored my mouth. Adams hand found itself atop my right breast. I held back a moan. This wasn't the first time he touched my breast but for some reason it felt different this time…maybe it was because I knew what this time would lead to? He squeezed and I moaned. I felt hands travel down my curves slowly but eagerly. I could also feel his hardness sticking me in the thy._

_Adams hands stopped at my skirt and I wondered why. Was he just as afraid as me? Normal guys just rip off all your clothes at once and do what they want, at least that's what they talked about in the girls bathroom. But then again Adam wasn't your average guy. He was special. There was no one like him. _

_Then finally he put his hand on the place I dreamed he would. The sensation sent the good kind of chills throughout my scrawny body. I was kind of annoyed his hand stayed still, I wanted him to rub, I needed that friction. I bucked my hips into his hand repeatedly. He chuckled darkly into my mouth he was still ravishing. I pushed on his chest._

"_Adam…please… You're killing me" I begged._

"_please what? My little Ni-Ni …" His eyes were now chocolate pools of lust. I'd never seen Adam so horny…_

"_please….Rub…." _

"_Rub what?" he cooed evilly. What? Did he want me to talk dirty? He only applied more pressure on my womanhood. I couldn't handle it anymore._

"_Rub my pussy!" I cried out. He just grinned sarcastically and slipped his hand into my soaking wet apple green panties. He rubbed and rubbed and suddenly….a finger slipped in._

"_Nina, my little Ni-Ni…. You really like that don't you? I can tell by how wet you are.." He purred seductively in my ear. I never knew Adam could have such a side like this._

"_I can't wait to be inside you…" Those very words could've sent me over the edge but I just let out and incredibly loud moan that shook the house. He had to use the exact words I always fantasized him saying?!_

"_apparently You cant wait either can you, Ni-Ni?" He got off of me. I was a little upset. Where was he going? Leaving me like this? All hot and unsatisfied…His eyes still filled with pure lust never looked away from mine. I gave him almost a pleading look._

" _Don't worry, I'll be your little love slave soon, I'm just going to move the party upstairs. Where we'll be more comfortable." Before I could say anything, Adam had scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried me up the stairs. I closed my eyes for what was only seconds and embraced the warmth of his chest._

_My back was now on a soft surface , which I recognized as his bed. I felt eager fingers toying with my denim skirt. I removed my shirt and he pulled off the skirt, trying not to be forceful on me. I was almost fully naked, all I wore now was my same soaking apple green panties and a violet bra. Adam towered above me looking like a hungry lion. _

"_Come on, get off the rest…so I can see my goddess" I whimpered. I was comfortable but still self-conscious._

"_I'll do it for you, eh? You want that?" _

"_okay…give me a sec" my bra was first to go. Violet fabric was thrown to the floor. I covered my breasts with my arms._

"_Hey…dirty girl. You cant do that. Put your arms down Ni-Ni." I blushed furiously. I turned my with a humph. I couldn't help but tease him, I loved his cute expressions. Suddenly, he was on top of me holding my arms down at my sides. Damn, was he fast! I know he works out a lot….but that was like Edward cullen fast…_

_I squirmed for release which he refused._

_He held himself up and looked at me bare beneath him. "You're gorgeous…" he whispered in my ear. That all too familiar heat returned to my cheeks. Adam planted soft kisses on my neck and trailed down to my waist until he was at the band on my panties._

"_Only one more thing to come off…." he grinned evilly. I couldn't object, I was his slave. Sure enough he ripped them right off with his teeth. Cold air hit my womanhood. _

"_A-adam! Its cold!" I whimpered._

"_Don't worry Ni-Ni…I'll be sure to warm your little pussy up…" _

_He lowered his head in-between my legs._

"_A-a-adam…w-what are you doing??" Suddenly I felt something dart into me. I knew exactly what he was doing._

"_A-Adam!!…ahhh…don't stop…please.." He buried his tongue deeper into my wet folds. Teasing me, his tongue moved slowly inside me making me squirm and moan in annoyance._

"_Adam stop teasing me!" he obeyed and darted his powerful tongue in and out of my warmth. I moaned his name and he only went faster. I had it with his torturing! I wanted the real thing!_

"_Adam … please… I want you to be inside of me…" he looked at me and nodded furiously. He then stood up and pulled down both his gray sweatpants and boxers. His member stood straight up…I was a little surprised at how big he was. I felt stupid for staring as he grinned with pride._

"_I-its so big…." I blushed._

"_the better to pleasure you with ,my dear ." Of course he had to make some witty comment._

_He got in position as he hovered over me._

"_You ready?" His eyes were gentle again but the lust was still there._

"_Its gonna hurt…." suddenly I started to rethink if I was ready for this._

"_I promise only for a second….then it'll feel amazing…" his voice was warm but filled with want. I nodded. I wanted it, if it was with Adam than everything is perfect._

_He pushed in gently, I winced but I knew it wasn't the worst to come yet. He pushed deeper and the pain pulsed in lower section. Involuntary tears rolled down my red cheeks. _

"_Nina! Are you okay? We can stop…." Adam's face looked so guilty he wanted to cry. He hated to see me hurt or upset…but when he caused my pain he wanted to kill himself._

"_No…I'm okay….keep going…." The pain started to fade a little. Adam reluctantly pushed in and moaned from my tightness. When he saw I was okay he pulled out and went back in again. We both moaned. He started to thrust into me harder and faster. Our moans became in sync with one another. finally I reached my climax, the feeling spread throughout my body like sweet poison as his name escaped my lips._

"_A-ADAM!!" I was sweating and panting from the overwhelming feeling. Soon after Adam reached his point to and released his hot liquid inside me. He collapsed next to me panting , hair line soaked with sweat. _

_We fell asleep like that. My last thought was of Adam's older brother ,Mike, coming home. Suddenly that was my realization when I awoke to Adam jumping about the room ,butt naked._

_I sat up groggily, my lower half sore. I rubbed my head and yawned. "Adam…what are you doing?"_

_He turned to me swirls in his eyes and laughed nervously with no humor. "hehehehee…. your clothes are gone……"_

_I knew what had happened with them….Mike that stupid pervert, always peaking on me when I showered here, that thought made me want to punch him. He had taken them._

_Adam could tell by the disgusted look on my face exactly what I was thinking of what had happened to them .Then Adam's face turned red, not with embarrassment , but with anger._

"_MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both shouted. I was horrified, not only had he seen me completely naked with his little brother….but he had my panties…that were completely saturated by my….OH FUCK!_

_All I heard was laughing downstairs followed by a slam of the door. Mike had escaped. We just sighed and then I noticed Adam eyeing me seductively._

"_please?" he asked with that adorable voice._

"_uh…okay" I pretended to pout but failed miserably. _

_*authors note* okay I tried meh best! Please review! ^_^ its my first lemon._


End file.
